


Did I make you Proud?

by Willowfield



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfield/pseuds/Willowfield
Summary: An alternative on if Tommy stayed with Phil and Technoblade and they fought Dream together.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	Did I make you Proud?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys know me from Tumblr or Discord then hello! Hope you have a good day :'D

Techno stood in the middle of the chaos. Blood stained him from head to toe, the metallic scent filled the air but he didn't get deterred, he wasn't called the blood god for no reason. He raised his crossbow at the equally blood stained man in front of him. The man who forced him to owe a favour. The man who betrayed his friends to order to get control.  
The man who became the puppeteer of everyone around him.  
Dream.

"This all ends here!"

They both raised their crossbows and shot an arrow at the other. It only took a second but their eyes widened..  
Neither pointed the crossbow at the other, they shot to someone else. Who..

Two pained cries rang out in the air as well as fireworks. Someone.. Was saved but who?

That's when two bodies dropped on the harsh snow floor of L'manburg, one with clout goggles and the other.. With Your Tubbo clutched in their hands.

Silence dropped through the air like the cold metal of anvils awaiting the death of someone.

\---------------

"This all ends here!"

Tommy saw it before anyone else did, the way Dream's eyes went to him through the rain storm. The way that his crossbow had a mind of it's own and went to the one person that he didn't want it to go to.

The young teen didn't even think. He ran forward and pushed something into the males hand, pushing him as well, despite the fact that his wings already reached out to protect him.

It was too late.

Ph1lza has reached the goal [Postmortal]

\-----------------

Techno and Dream forgot about their duel as they went to the ones that fell. Anguish rose up as the rain came down even harder. Everyone was soaked and cold.

But the dread was held up within the air, the frigid tension.

Tommy risked his last life for Philza.  
He risked himself. 

Philza held the small boy within his arms as he yelled at someone to get Regen potions- anything to save his boy. But Techno couldn't hear anything, his mind was full with static, he couldn't even hear the voices.  
"Tech..."

"Techn..

" Techie.."

He blinked and looked down to the boy, not realising that he had knelt down to be beside his brother as he coughed out.  
"Are you proud..? I stood up to Dream and even protected..-" Blood came out of his mouth as he coughed. "Dad.. I held my head up.."

For the first time in his life, Techno had no idea what to say. He struggled to form words but managed to let out the smallest huff of a chuckle that didn't stop the tremble of his heart. "I'm so proud of you Toms."

The ghost of a smile appeared on their faces. 

[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream] 

[Georgenotfound was slain by Technoblade]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been thinking for a while now, should I make more chapters? Would you all like that? Like how Philza, Technoblade and Dream cope with the loss of their loved ones?
> 
> Would you all like that?


End file.
